


Dead Man

by Aivix



Series: comment_fic [5]
Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivix/pseuds/Aivix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was this?  A warning message?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Man

**Log Entry: Sol 82**  
When I find out who the fuck thought it would be funny to send six people to Mars with a copy of _It! The Terror From Beyond Space_ , they are a dead man. It'll be difficult seeing as right now _I'm_ a dead man, what with the whole stuck on a desolate planet by by my lonesome with no contact to Hermes or NASA, but I will find out and I will kill them.

Fuck.

Seriously, an entire movie about being stranded on Mars, rescued, and then attacked by a monster on said rescue ship. If I wasn't having fucking nightmares before, I would so be having them now.

Oh, good, they went with a theme: they also packed us _Robinson Crusoe on Mars_ and _Mission to Mars_.

And _Doom_. What was this? A warning message?

“Mark Watney, we pass along this warning of impending _Doom_ (See what I did there?) through the ancient and mystical method of movie titles. Go forth, my son, and farm in your own shit. Enjoy the potatoes!”

For the record, asshole, I'm enjoying every bite of my shit-grown Martian potatoes. They're organic, motherfucker.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/702314.html?thread=92734314#t92734314) on LJ's Comment_Fic: _any. any. While they're dead._


End file.
